Tenebris Amicus
by RussianRoses
Summary: Out of a yearn for friendship, an orphan by the name of Arthur Kirkland takes to an old Latin Spellbook for an answer. Once he finds a spell, he reads the words aloud, and the answer he might be looking for and might change his life appears before him. (2p! America x 1p! Britain)


The navy blue blanket known as the sky was littered with the sparkling stars, some flying past at high speeds. Shooting stars. With a sigh the young blond boy observing the scene from his window of the Hillven Orphanage made a quiet wish, bowing his head as his hands came together. Personally he believed life here was a living hell, and he certainly wasn't too far from the truth. After he finished the little verse to make a wish, he moved from the window and came to a bookshelf, one he cherished more than his own life. It was what kept him sane in a place like this, what kept him from disappearing through his window into the cold nights. He traced his finger along the spines, his eyes searching for a certain cover until he found it and carefully pulled it out. It was old, much older than he was, and it was written in Latin.

"I've given up on those blasted stars…" He mumbled softly to himself, moving over to his bed and sitting down on the ripped sheets. "They kept saying not to steal or use these books from the library… but too bloody bad. I want what I want. I've learned some Latin. I can do this." Arthur quietly assured to nobody, again, except himself. With a small movement, he opened the cover and flipped through the pages, muttering the keywords he knew in the titles of the spells and recipes. The recipes were useless as he didn't have the ingredients, most being from foreign countries across the world, so the spells were what he needed. Despite not knowing most of the words in English, he would be able to pronounce them. Soon Arthur managed to find a spell with the title of Tenebris Amicus. Amicus. Friend. He nodded slowly, and read along the spell. This would have to do. Clearing his throat, Arthur positioned himself accordingly in a straight stance, and began to read. The words slipped from his tongue like a smooth stone skipping across water, quick and easy. Then, when he finished, he waited. And waited. "What the hell? I did all that for nothing!" He cried, throwing the book to the floor. "I wasted my damned time on that! I'll never be able to have a friend or a guardian angel! Am I that much of a failure, Christ?!" Arthur pushed himself up from the bed and over to the window, leaning out with a huff. "I may be throwing a paddy over nothing, but I had so much hope in that!" Arthur looked around the room, found a small porcelain pot he held his pens, and held it tightly in his hands. It was the last thing he had ever received from his mother before she dumped him off here in the woods to this godforsaken orphanage. "God… you're listening, right?" He choked out, looking out into the stars. "Please don't queer my pitch with this.. Let it work… I know magic is against you, but I need this… I need this…" Behind him, Arthur heard a noise and jumped, quickly turning to see a large figure looming behind him. He slowly looked up and let out a squeak, backing up against the window with the pot still enclosed in his hands. "Who… who _are_ you?" Arthur choked out, feeling his body stiffen out of fear. The man was standing in front of where the book was, so he was sure it was the friend it had specified. Though, upon further inspection, he noticed large feathery wings emerging from his backside. "... A-Are you the angel?"

The man blinked, before a small smirk curved his lips upward slightly. "Yeah, sure buddy. My name's Allen, I'm your… angel." He leaned down and held out his hand, to which Arthur grabbed and slowly shook. It felt normal, not soft nor ragged.

"Well… my name is Arthur Kirkland, and I'm the one who has summoned you from the heavens!" He exclaimed, now taking the so-called angel's other hand into his free hand. "You're my guardian for as long as I want you to, and I say forever!" A soft grin tugged at his lips and he moved into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around the man's torso. Though, he failed to feel him stiffen up at the contact.

Allen certainly had mixed feelings about this; 1) the kid thought he was an angel, and 2) he was too touchy. Though there was nothing he could do about it, and so he slowly returned the hug. This was different from his jobs in the past- usually he'd be sent out to kill someone who has done something horrible to the summoner, or they'd use him as a mechanism to strike fear in the hearts of many so they would listen. Despite this being strange, it was a breath of fresh air for the 'fallen angel'. "... So why'd you summon me? Surely you want something other than a friend." He backed away from the hug, his smirk turning to a frown. "It isn't a cover up?"

Arthur merely blinked. Was this angel saying he didn't trust a child? He let out a soft whimper and shook his head. "No, of course not, why would it be a cover up? I… Life is bollocks, sir, I need a friend that will be there for me. One that won't leave or abandon me. One that won't just… use me for a day or a week for a scheme to leave this place, then abandon me… Will you be my friend?"

For a moment he kept quiet and just looked down to him. "... Sure. I mean, of course, yeah." Allen extended his hand. "It's a damned promise."

The young boy grinned happily and shook his hand, letting out a content laugh. "Thank you.. Thank you so much!"

"Of course, kid," Allen reassured, "I'll be there for you."

Arthur jumped for joy once again and tightly wrapped his arms around the other, mumbling his thanks over and over again. "Will you always be there for me?"

"Actually, there are times I can't show up…" He said quietly. Allen swallowed and laughed nervously. He wouldn't be able to break this boy's heart and tell the truth. Though, he was summoned, so he must listen to what the summoner says. With a small sigh, he pet his blond head gently. "I can only come past 10:00 until 4:00 in the morning. Is that understood? Things might change, but that's the rules for now.."

"Of course! Of course! Anything to have a mate!"

"A mate?" The redhead choked.

"Friend- I meant friend!" Arthur laughed and rested his head on his chest. "I'll stay up all night to talk to you. I want to know everything about you, Angel!" And with that, there they sat, talking all night long. "My mom dropped me off here in the middle of the night because she couldn't take care of me anymore. My father had left her when I was born, since he had not wanted a child, and claimed that I was a mistake. So, here I am today. In this hell. So, how about you, Allen? What was your past life like?"

Allen thought for a moment. What _had_ his past life been like? Then, he finally remembered, and he forced himself to smile in a sad manor. "One of my fathers had mental issues. He'd experience hallucinations, and sometimes because of those, he'd hit us, thinking we were something else. My other father was a smoking drunkard. He loved his cigs and wine… if things got too bad with the wine, he'd hit us, but of course he didn't know better. Then there's my brother James. He was all I had good in the world- he looked out for me and cared. Though eventually he was arrested and sent to jail for murder."

"Wow, Allen, I… that's horrid…" he whispered softly, taking his hand. "Well… know that I'm your friend and I'll do anything for you. Absolutely anything."

"... Thanks kiddo." The man replied quietly. So many lies causing so many secrets to be created. He brought his hand to the boy's head and gently pet it, running his hand through his blond locks. "I need to get going soon… it's almost time for me to leave."

A soft whine left his lips, but he nodded. Arthur didn't want him to go, but he knew he'd same him again the next night. Arthur jumped up and planted a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Have a safe trip back!"

"Yeah, yeah… thank you." Allen slid off his bed and went to the window, quickly climbing out and flying off into the night with his large wings carrying him through the air. Arthur ran to the window and watched, sighing dreamily. God _was_ real, and He sent him an angel.


End file.
